deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Out of the Frying Pan
Chapter 1 - The Missing Link The year is 2027. Six months ago, augmented black op soldiers broke into biotech corporation Sarif Industries and kidnapped the comapnies top researchers. Adam Jensen has been searching for them ever since. After following a trail of breadcrumbs into China, he stowed away aboard a cargo ship registered to private military contractor, Belltower Associates. Little did he realize how dangerous that action would be... M1 - Getting out of the frying pan is a mission in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. The Missing Link. Primary objectives Escape and find my equipment 1st Floor: After the cutscene, you shall mysteriously be free of your EMP generator chair and able to leave your cell. The objective is to reach a ladder to the second floor, which is found within a locked room near your cell. You may exit through the door to your right which has a level 1 security panel, or through a vent below a movable crate just outside the cell door, if you prefer a stealthier approach. One of the two guards outside your cell has a short patrol that should allow you to incapacitate them easily, if you wish it. By following the only other passage available to the player, you encounter two soldiers and a camera. Wait for the two soldiers to finish their conversation and they will move further down the hall and around a corner, rendering it guard-less. Watching the camera carefully, move to the door on the right, and another vent is found above a table with a beer on it. After going through the vent, you will find yourself in another room with the two soldiers from before who are having a conversation. Wait for one of the guards to assume a short patrol since the other begins work on a panel with his back to you, and you will once again be able to easily incapacitate both, or slip by them. As you circle around, you should have found a pocket secretary with the needed code (3713), and will eventually find yourself on the other side of the locked room with the ladder inside. Be aware, as soon as you reach the top of that ladder, there will be a guard that is easily neutralized, as he will have his back towards you. Be sure to loot him for a pocket secretary with an access code (4867) for the laser grid panel you'll encounter momentarily. 2nd Floor: Your ultimate goal is to reach the room immediatley in front of you, with a door locked by a level 3 security panel. Slip under the camera while it looks away to the room opposite you. In this room, you can find another vent. Enter the passage and go left (the right is electrified) and continue on to find a pocket secretary with the passcode for the door holding your gear. Moving some of the boxes in the room with the vent reveals a circuit breaker which you can use to shutdown the electricity. Do NOT go up through that grate as there are two guards right above it. Return to the main passage and go left. Follow it to the end and head out through the vent there. Another way route that can be taken is through a vent located in Deck Zone 1 which is a bit more time consuming as your movement has to be accurately timed. Inside the room, you can find two blank mines, as well as a frag and gas grenade on top of a crate on your left. Silently take down the guard patrolling that hallway and retrieve the passcode on a pocket secretary found on him. Disable the laser grid and silently enter the next room which has a guard throughly occupied so it won't be much of a task to silence him temporarily. Use the computer to disable the camera, the passcode for which can be found on the guard in that room. Head to the door CMPT-01 D-01 that was previously locked with the newly acquired passcode and get your gear and praxis kits. Find the CIC No walkthrough yet Find the Sally port No walkthrough yet Locate the rendezvous point You finish the biometric scan and continue forward- up the stairs and left- into Cargo Bay C3 . There is a MACHINE PISTOL (w 50 rounds) in the large open seacan ahead; the ramp is lowered with a switch. You leave the ship and enter the loading bays of Rifleman Bank Station as you cross the lowered ramp. The doors open to Loading Bay 2 before you. A camera and a level 3 security panel flank your entrance. The security panel can be hacked without camera detection, but must be done carefully. Use a crate for cover and time your hack well. Loading Bay 2 is filled with valuable cargo caches: *STUN GUN (w 4 darts)- on the main level, behind the wall of stacked red seacans (on your left as you enter) *SNIPER RIFLE (w 6 rounds)- in the suspended blue seacan, above the wall of stacked red seacans. This is accessible via a series of jumps made much easier with the Aug. *ROCKET LAUNCHER (component, used later), RELOAD UPGRADE- in the blue seacan which is stacked atop the red ones *MINE TEMPLATE (2)- one with the sniper rifle, the other in a locker in the office Loading Bay 2 is patrolled by three guards and protected by an undeployed security bot: *The solo guard patrolling the second level carries a machine pistol and an energy pack. *The bulkier armoured guard on the main level carries a shotgun and an energy pack. *The light guard patrolling on the main level carries a pistol, painkillers, and 50 credits. *There are two level 3 security panels: one on the second level; another on the main. It is possible to subdue all three guards, with takedowns or silent weapons, and then destroy the bot without raising the alarm (thus maintaining "Ghost" status)...but it is an exceptional challenge. The best order to attempt this is taking the solo guard first, followed by individual encounters with the two guards on the main level. After they have finished conversing they resume seperate patrols, making them easier to handle. Use an EMP mine and a shot from a silent weapon to avoid raising the bots alarm and compromising Ghost. Enter the office on the second level to access two computers. ... Gallery DX3_ChairConcept.png|Concept art, interrogation chair DX3_InterrogationConcept.png DX3_HeiZhenZhuConcept.png|Concept art, Hei Zhen Zhu DX3_HZZCorridorConcept.png DX3_HZZDeckConcept.png DX3_HZZCargoConcept.png|Concept art, stasis pods DX3_HZZCICConcept.png|Concept art, CIC Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution - The Missing Link main missions